Verbis Diablo (language)
Verbis Diablo is the ancient language that holds powers in its sentences. Both daywalkers as well as nightcomers can learn to speak the language and use it for their spellcraft. According to Biblical lore, the Verbis Diablo (approximately "Words of the Devil" in Latin) was a corrupted version of the language spoke in the Garden of Eden before mankind was banished on Earth. Its use blackens the hearts of those who speak it, until the thoughts and words of the speaker will be totally manipulated by Lucifer. Notable Examples of Verbis Diablo Temptation of the Soul *'Verbis Diablo': Etsi an Nebratron hamatas kwairegem. Etsi hunak non innisumi leu wesratis kareenkhe dünasse. Itsi traissalaam, mastigahra, koimmunda, akhita libaarkeesk. Itsi nat yenvagre en Nebratronak, Sataan. *'English Translation': The Master seeks his bride. You cannot resist my summons or His power. Surrender, witch, unclean one, cursed spirit. Give yourself to your Master, Satan. *'Effects': Haunts mentally a victim. *'Cast by': Evelyn Poole; as a spell to make Vanessa Ives give herself to Lucifer.Fresh Hell Enticement Spell * Verbis Diablo: Odnauk een euk-zaabu fre’aazh Urshtoeth Shenesh zahomblar. Odnauk een amad en Nebratron sproshkata ratsni wosser khur terei ointso. Etsoo latwen ibibgordak en bezhdirfi yak esee roidakh euk-erahu mebaaken. Etsi hunak non kareenkhe dünasse. Ye eni. Ye enis. * English Translation: When jackals howled and the Old Gods walked. When men bowed down to the Master like the servants they were destined to be. Open your heart to my caress and you will know love and passion. You cannot resist. You are mine. You are His. * Effects: Entices a victim into infatuation with the witch who speaks these words. * Cast by: Evelyn Poole on Sir Malcolm Murray. Preparing a Simulacrum * Verbis Diablo: Ratsni een em heraa sheneshu, heraa en Sataan hun nesewis, etsi latwen ibibgordak khuris. Etsi hunak non wesrati kareenkhe dünasse, khur hemitus enis. Etsi an tu formago ekse enak, mastigahra libaarkeesk, kosta atsüü, yak ye sie wesrat tahis. Etsi Sataan wesrat neppaas. Etsi sha’amis an muuth zahomblar. Etsi sha’amis an suspaal sromanaht. Itsi dewaaudres. * English Translation: As it was in the Ancient Days, the days of Satan and his brethren, your heart lies open before Him. You cannot resist my power, in service of His. This figure stands for you, cursed witch, wicked woman, and you are powerless before it. Satan’s power is all. He makes the Dead walk. He makes the Living die. Praise Him. * Effects: Spoken while surgically removing the heart of an infant and implanting it into a simulacrum's chest to make it beat again. * Cast by: Evelyn Poole on a simulacrum of Vanessa Ives. Simulacra Curse (first version) *'Verbis Diablo': Itsi paskheni menkaak saddas ‘amüs. Esmai kogituhhuk paskhen. Ye hun wesrat tahi. Nüllaan esee menyaalu uuratsni lakwe eetsa roidakh. Esee orra’aabu vimaaru. Itsi euknishkaahu menyaalu roidakh. Etsi non an nat sha’am nishkaahu efharaba dünasse. *'English Translation': Feel me stab deep into your mind. I will feel your thoughts. You are powerless before me. Now you will feel pain unlike any you have known. You will see horrors. Know pain and suffering. You cannot escape the pain. *'Effects': Pushes the victim to commit suicide through frightening and dreadful visions. It requires the use of a simulacrum resembling the victim appearance. *'Cast by': Evelyn Poole on Gladys Murray.Above the Vaulted Sky Simulacra Curse (second version) *'Verbis Diablo': Etsi an tu gildust eni immesak. Etsi an tu trish en bianhkita immesak. Etsi an sha’am tu zendaamu ye balahee. *'English Translation': This skin brings you to me. This hair brings you to life. This blood makes you live. *'Effects': Establish a connection between the victim and the simulacrum. *'Cast by': Hecate Poole on Vanessa Ives. Banishing Spell * Verbis Diablo: Etsi nüllaan an oge en Kailfernum troovea eksdamnaskek. * English Translation: I banish you now to the pit of Hell. * Effects: Sends away dark creatures. * Cast by: Vanessa Ives on a Nightcomer who attacked Grandage Place. Enslavement Spell *'Verbis Diablo': Ye wosseri. Etsoo an esee uumezhdesi. Itsi Sataan weragnis uumezhdes ekse ebdee. *'English Translation': You are my slave. You must obey me. You must obey great Satan. *'Effects': Subdue someone to one's own will. *'Cast by': Evelyn Poole on Sir Malcolm Murray. It also requires the use of a simulacrum. Exorcism *'Verbis Diablo': Etsi wesrat khedekareb emi. Emi nebratronak nüllaan. Maa’. Etsi an nat ashgagna non dünasse. Itsi maa’ ebdee nüllaan! Emi nebratronak! *'English Translation': I have the power to kill. I am your master now. Die. You cannot fight. You must die now! I am your master! *'Effects': Exorcise demons from their earthly incarnations *'Cast by': Vanessa Ives to get rid of the devil hosted in the marionette.And They Were Enemies Holy Protection * Verbis Diablo: Itsi sist. Eksleebire. Ye non hun wesrat horri. Emi non khur uu reshtoeth muirepmi terprai Yesun Khriiston. * English Translation: Stop. Go away. You have no power over me. I serve no god just Jesus Christ. * Effects: A prayer to drive away dark creatures and protect the owner by re-affirming faith. * Cast by: Vanessa Ives Spurring Animals to Violence * Verbis Diablo: Emi winokre Nebratron em hemitus eni nüllaan, ratsni etsai hemitusi enis: itsi yenvagreni wesrat hor fensteru em tekhes. Itsi yenvagreni wesrat an sha’ami entsai khedekareb. Etsoo lipieem adzigrosen. Etsoon kaamplen sha’am tweraam. Itsi yenvagreni wesrat an sha’ami entsai khedekareb. * English Translation: I call up the Master to serve me now, as I will serve him in turn, give me the power over the beasts of the field. Give me the power to make them kill. Unleash their anger. Fill them with hate. Give me the power to make them kill. * Effects: A spell that spurs animals (specifically, a pack of dogs) to maul the witch's intended victim to death. * Cast by: Vanessa Ives on Sir Geoffrey Hawkes. Permitting Daywalkers to Enter Your House's Protective Circle * Verbis Diablo: Etsoo Sataan sha’am tu pemoder mendafa’. Etsoon moqaf yerkhomi lakwe em heraa zahomblar. * English Translation: Keep Satan away from this house. Let in only those who walk by day. * Effects: A spell, when cast in conjunction with drawing a cross on your guest's forehead with your blood, that will allow entry into your home. * Cast by: Joan Clayton on Vanessa Ives''The Nightcomers'' Cursing Spell * Verbis Diablo: Itsi redreyii en kailfernum igiirtekh. Itsi hun eukfaah sromanaht mendafa’. Itsi eukseepowaa’ maa’. Ullag nehosellu, kosta atsüü. Emi nebratronak nüllaan yak mateyii. Maa’. * English Translation: Return to the fires of Hell. Starve and die. Rot and die. Unholy demon, evil woman. I am your master now and always. Die. * Effects: It's effects are unknown, as Lucifer was defeated by Vanessa before he could complete it, but, based on the translation, it's likely a spell to cause death * Cast by: Lucifer Snake Summoning Spell * Verbis Diablo: Etsi tene'aku hun ullagu serpentum, Etsi tene'aku hun ullagu ofis, Ye wosseri serpentum, Ye wosseri ofis, Ye wosseri Ananta Shesha, Lucifer. Etsi tene'aku hun ullagu ofis, Etsi tene'aku hun ullagu Apophis, Etsi tene aku hun ullagu Ananta Shesha. Etsi tene aku hun ullagu Apophis, Ye wosseri Apophis. Ye wosseri Ananta Shesha, Ye wosseri serpentum, Ye wosseri ofis. Ye wosseri Apophis. Ye wosseri Ananta Shesha, Etsi tene aku hun ullagu serpentum. Etsi tene aku hun ullagu ofis, Etsi tene aku hun ullagu Apophis, Etsi tene aku hun ullagu Ananta Shesha, Ye wosseri serpentum, Etsi tene aku hun ullagu ofis, Etsi tene aku hun ullagu Ananta Shesha, Ananta Shesha! Ananta Shesha! Ananta Shesha! Ananta Shesha! Ananta Shesha! Ananta Shesha! Serpentum, Serpentum, Serpentum, Serpentum, Serpentum, Serpentum! * English Translation: The dark will writhe with serpents, the dark will writhe with Ophion, you are my slave serpents, you are my slave Ophion, you are my slave Adishesha, Lucifer. The dark will writhe with Ophion, the dark will writhe with Apophis, the dark will writhe with Adishesha, The dark will writhe with Apophis, you are my slave Apophis. You are my slaves Adishesha, you are my slave serpents, you are my slave Ophion. You are my slave Apophis. You are my slaves Adishesha, the darkness will writhe with the serpents. The darkness will writhe with Ophion, the dark will writhe with Apophis, the dark will writhe with Adishesha, you are my slave serpents, you are my slave Ophion, you are my slave Adishesha, Adishesha! Adishesha! Adishesha! Adishesha! Adishesha! Adishesha! Serpents, serpents, serpents, serpents, serpents, serpents! * Effects: Reciting this spell upon a ground-drawn sigil, while using Ethan's werewolf blood as a catalyst, Hecate utilized this spell to summon snakes out of the desert ground. * Cast by: Hecate PooleThis World Is Our Hell Memorable Quotes Victor Frankenstein: According to Biblical lore, the Verbis Diablo is a corruption of angelical speech. What Adam spoke in Paradise before the serpent made his memorable appearance. Ethan Chandler: The story goes, Satan took God's language and turned it inside out. After the fall of man, God spoke to Adam, but Adam could no longer understand him. "Why is my language unclear to thee? Because you now belong to your father, the devil." - Fresh Hell ---- Joan Clayton (to Vanessa Ives): You must remember such incantations are dangerous and you must never speak the Devil's language idly. Let this language not become easy in your mouth or soon it will no longer be your mouth but his. And it will tell only lies. For he is the Father of Lies. If you believe in God, better you pray with all you got in you. Only if all else fails, you speak the Devil's tongue. But mark, girl, it's a seduction and before you blink twice it's all you can speak, and so does a daywalker become a nightcomer. - The Nightcomers ---- Videos Penny Dreadful - 'Verbis Diablo' Tease - Season 2 Penny Dreadful - 'An Ancient Language' Official Clip - Season 2 Episode 2 Trivia *Verbis Diablo was created by David J. Peterson who is the co-founder and former president of the Language Creation Society which specializes in the creation of constructed languages, or "conlangs", from scratch. He's also the creator of the languages used in Game of Thrones. External Links *http://dedalvs.com/work/penny-dreadful/ References